1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding table provided with a tabletop formed by unfolding two tabletop members right and left, and a plurality of leg members provided on a lower surface of the tabletop to support the tabletop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, portable folding tables on which cookingware and foods and drinks are put have been widely used for cooking and eating outside in recreation such as outdoor activities. General conventional portable folding tables include one that has a two-fold tabletop, and leg members that are attached to the tabletop unfolded right and left (Patent Document 1, for example), and one that is set up by pulling out leg members pivotably attached to a tabletop (Patent Document 2, for example).
These folding tables can be transitioned into a small compact state with the tabletop separated or folded. However, a predetermined procedure, involving a plurality of operations, needs to be followed for setting up or putting away the folding tables. Thus, the operations, for setting up the table in outdoors, and the like, are not always easy.
Furthermore, the conventional folding tables include a large number of components, which not only makes the setting up operations and the like cumbersome but also makes the table heavy. Thus, many of the conventional folding tables are not easy to carry around.
Thus, a folding table, which anyone can easily set up and carry around, so that outdoor recreations can be comfortably enjoyed, has been called for.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-143378
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-15945
An object of the present invention is to provide a folding table, which has high portability, can be set up easily, and still has sufficient rigidity to be used in outdoors.